User interfaces, such as network pages or web pages served up by electronic commerce systems generally comprise a plurality of components that allow a user to interact with various components of an application. Responsibility for defects within each user interface component or associated application component may lie with one of a plurality of different development teams or individuals. Further, each component of a user interface, such as a network page, may comprise one or more sub-components, each with a different development team or individual responsible for defects. Therefore, it is often difficult or impractical to determine the appropriate person or team to whom defects in an application should be reported.